The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanguisorba menziesii and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Dali Marble’. ‘Dali Marble’ represents a new Burnet, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered and selected the new cultivar, ‘Dali Marble’, as a naturally occurring mutant seedling in the fall of 1997 in Kensington, Conn. The new cultivar was derived from seeds of Sanguisorba menziesii that the inventor collected in Yunnan province in Southwest China in 1996 and sowed in his nursery in the fall of 1996. No other species or cultivars of Sanguisorba were growing in the area and based on the overall botanical characteristics, both parents are presumed to be Sanguisorba menziesii. 
‘Dali Marble’ was selected for the unique characteristic of exhibiting variegated foliage. The foliage of ‘Dali Marble’ is green with a white margin. This characteristic makes this new cultivar unique to the species and unlike any other known cultivars of Sanguisorba menziesii known to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by terminal stem cuttings Kensington, Conn. in April of 1998 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.